


Line without a hook [DNF]

by immkoolerthanyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Florida, M/M, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immkoolerthanyou/pseuds/immkoolerthanyou
Summary: [Dreamnotfound]After George has figured out the feelings he has for his friend he decides to write a song dedicated to him. Not a song you’d expect from a Minecraft Youtuber who hides his feelings from his best friend.He was dying inside his thoughts eating him as each day passed with bottling his feelings up and inside the empty loneliness he felt but he couldn’t tell his best friend about how he felt because he didn’t wanna ruin the friendship they had built up.He dreamt about dancing in a flower field near bodies of water hand in hand with his best friend.“Oh baby I am a wreck when i’m without you”tw:Mentions of past abuse , anxiety and panic attacks.I’ll put TW before each page cause i want to warn the reader and cause them no harm.Read with caution not for the faint of heart.please don’t repost on other sites :)[Line Without a Hook by: Ricky Montgomery]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	Line without a hook [DNF]

I sighed into my mic as I respawned and checked the game chat.

Georgenotfound was slain by Dream using [Nightmare].

"You idiot I had like 30 levels and all my stuff!" I yelled into the mic as Dream wheezed at my loss.

"You better hurry I don't have room in my inventory to pick up you crap before it despawns" I held onto the arrow key sprinting to where Dream had killed me, it was far from my hobbit house.

"You stole my food give me some" I stopped sprinting and picked my things up hearing the sound of the armour being put back onto my character.

We decided not to stream and just chill today. "So what do you want to do?" He hit my character as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" I repeated his question towards him hitting him back. 

"Mm we could play bed wars and you could use your enchroma glasses" I groaned it strained my eyes seeing all the various colours and the head ache it gave me on top of that. 

"Please you sounded so cute in that video you kept calling onto me and you were so intrigued with the new colours" He chuckled, I felt my heart skip a beat did he just call me cute? My face felt heated like I was back to the summer weather with no working AC making me sweat uncomfortably in the heat. 

"F-f-fine" I stuttered putting a hand to my face hiding my flustered expression that he wasn't able to see, why am I doing this? He's just my friend I don't like him or anything. 

I disconnected from the game and went onto bedwars Dream sending me an invite for a 2v2v2v2. I grabbed the glasses from it's box placing them on my face. Woah I haven't worn them since we recorded the video and I forgot colours actually look like this. 

"George!" Dream yelled into his mic causing my ears to ring. I rolled my eyes coming back to reality. 

"You idiot" I started to build the base around our bed and speed bridged to the side to get some diamonds. Someone came after me getting a bunch of hits and killing me. I groaned as Dream laughed at my death once again. 

"You suck at this game!" Dream wheezed I cussed under my breathe reading the big letters on my screen. 

[Your bed has been destroyed]

The guy who broke it came after me the same guy from the diamond spawner killed me once again. "George! You were supposed to defend our bed!" I could hear Dream aggressively click on his mouse as I spectated him. 

Dream was killed by user43344 "Fucking bots" He spat out my heart melted even more to the tone of his voice. (Daddy issues much) I giggled checking the time it was a little past 5 o'clock my mom. 

"Hey Dream I have to go I gotta go get my mom from you know" I logged out the game closing the Minecraft icon going onto discord. 

"Alright ask her how it went for me and hey George you're doing okay right like that whole thing with your mom and.." I hummed reassuring him that I was doing alright. He sighed I felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering in my stomach bouncing from wall to wall. 

"You're my Friend and I wanna make sure you're okay" My heart felt like it sunk to my stomach and the butterflies died within seconds. Right we were just friends nothing more. I moved my mouse to the disconnect button on discord Dream's voice cutting out before he could say goodbye. 

What if I don't wanna just be friends? What if I wanna be something more? 

I sighed getting up from my chair hearing my bones popping, was I sitting there for that long? I shook my head trying to wake my self up and grabbed my keys off my night stand and headed out into my car. 

I started the car and went to my moms therapy session, I saw her outside waiting for me. I rolled down my window calling for her a smile was drawn on her face as she saw me. She lightly jogged to the car and sat in the passenger seat. 

"Clay was wondering how it went" I locked the doors and continued to drive. 

"It went well I can see progress and i'm relieved about it speaking about Clay have you told him yet honey?" She rubbed my arm as I briefly looked down at my lap than back on the road, biting my lip a bit and shaking my head. 

"George you can't bottle up those feelings of yours I know how you get when you don't express how you feel towards someone it isn't healthy" She laid her arm on my shoulder as I took a left than a right and parked in our driveway. 

"I know mom but it's not that easy I don't think he feels the same and I don't even know if he likes guys, he's a mysterious guy mum and I just don't wanna ruin my friend ship with it" I took the carkey out of the carkey hole the car engines stopping. 

"You've got to tell him at some point I'm sure he'd let you down easy" She opened the car door and got out slamming it.

I got out as well locking my car and went in with my head down. "But I can't leave you alone mum, you can't live on your own not after.." She pinched the bridge of her nose as I closed the front door locking it. 

"Sorry for bringing it up but I just can't leave you" I went up to her holding her slim cold fingers. "I know Georgie hey you've been practicing the guitar right?" She ran her cold hands through my hair. 

I shivered at the freezing touch as she continued. "Write a song about how you feel" My eyes widened. 

"I am not the musician type how would I-" "Just write down what you feel and you'll get there" She interrupted me pulling me into a hug.

"You'll feel better I promise" She squeezed my shoulders. "Is this why you bought that piano?" I looked at her pulling away. 

“Yeah it's a good way to cope and get my frustrations out" She left the room to go to hers.

I stood there thinking, A song to capture my emotions towards Dream, A song that spoke about my wanting for him my devotion something that tells him, I don't want to lose you or a part of me would die. 

I'm a wreck when I'm without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again please don’t repost on other sites :) thank you have a good day. <3


End file.
